


Fluffy Love

by Honeyberries



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyberries/pseuds/Honeyberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such love and romance .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKris/gifts).



> Trying to test somethin out so sorry for actual Mercy and Genji shippers.

Genji and Mercy are so in love.Like omgawd totally into each other. Kiss kiss fall in love. One day they got married and made many babies together. Holly cow can you not understand the intense love these two share with each other. Brought him back to life to cherished that cyborg butt.


End file.
